The Juunishi
by Uchiha B
Summary: She had believed them to be a story, so she never imagined that she would run into twelve Zodiac animals plus one. Oh, and a God on top of that. IY/Fruits Basket drabbles, Installment 4: Sohma Hatori, The Dragon
1. Sohma Yuki, The Rat

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Coming back slowly

* * *

The Rat

* * *

She smiled.

He shivered.

"It's okay, Yuki," Kagome looked up at the full moon as the grey-haired male buried his face further into her stomach, "It's okay."

She could feel tears dampen her clothing.

"I-I'm not weird?" Yuki tightened his arms around her, not even thinking it could cause her pain, "This isn't a dream, is it? You are real?"

A girl he could hug without transforming?

What was she?

"Of course I'm real," Kagome answered, "And no, Yuki, you're not weird at all. You're unique!" She said it with such enthusiasm that he actually believed it.

Maybe Akito was wrong?

"It's too bad though," Kagome stroked his hair, laughing, "I would have liked to see your rat form. I bet you are really cute!"

"It's not cute," Yuki, if he had a choice, of course, he would never want to transform into a rat again, "How can I hold you?" He flushed.

She had just been a new transfer only a week ago, and now here he was, at her home with his arms around her and crying in her lap.

"Such a curse won't affect me," Kagome replied, shocking Yuki enough that he looked up to her face, but she was still looking at the moon, "It's very intricate and I _could _break it, but it probably would damage your soul in the process."

"Y-you can sense the curse?!" Yuki stammered, "Then you know that Kyou is...!" He felt immediate jealousy, wanting to keep the girl all to himself.

"Yes, I know about Kyou-san too," Kagome shrugged, "It's hard not to see the curse. I'm surprised no one has tried to break it yet."

"Keep this secret," Yuki begged, "Keep our meetings secret and if anyone asks, we are just study partners."

He could not have Akito anywhere near this girl.

"If that is what you want," Kagome sighed, knowing she could not see more finer details and the source of the curse if Yuki wanted to keep her a secret and away from most of the Sohmas, "We are study partners," She grinned, "Well, I do need one in math."

"Then I will help you," Yuki took her joke seriously, causing her to glance down at him in surprise, "I don't care if I have to tutor you in every subject, just as long as I'm with you."

And her addictive warmth that even his cursed side desired.

"It will be fine, Yuki," Kagome finally said after looking at his pained expression, "I can assure you, you are not a freak and not weird at all."

"Thank you, Kagome-san," Yuki finally moved off her lap, feeling his face burn as she smiled at him, "I mean that." His hand hesitantly moved until it was on top of hers and he interlocked their fingers together.

Tohru had caused the first cracks, but Kagome was the one who finally shattered him and he finally felt like a human being again.

He never wanted this feeling to end.


	2. Sohma Kyou, The Cat

Disclaimer: I own nothing

These are not inter-connected

* * *

The Cat

* * *

He was warm.

And he could feel eyes watching him.

'_The hell...?' _Kyou opened his eyes, feeling a vague ache throughout his entire body (and he _knew _it should be a lot worse), _'Where am I?'_

"Ah, awake, are you?"

An unfamiliar female's voice called out and Kyou jumped up from the blanket he had been wrapped in and finally noticed that he was in his cat form.

"It was a pretty nasty accident," Kyou glanced over to the girl, seeing blue eyes staring at him with both amusement and concern, "A boy valiantly pushing a girl out of the way of an oncoming car."

Kyou's fur bristled, crouching back into his blanket and had to resist the urge to respond, _'But why do I feel fine?' _He wondered, knowing he had transformed when pushing that stranger girl out of the way of the car before being hit himself.

"Now, I wonder where that orange-haired boy went?" The girl's amusement continued, "I was just a bystander and all I see after that is smoke," Her smile widened, "The girl is fine, by the way."

'_Shit,' _Kyou thought, curling his tail around himself, _'She saw me transform.' _He wanted to run, but it seemed he was in the girl's room and the window was closed.

"And now I have an orange cat," The girl gave him a knowing look, "I know you're sentient like a human, so no need to be shy."

Kyou stared at her, not knowing what to do and wondered if maybe he had a concussion after being hit by that car.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome!" The blue-eyed girl introduced herself, "I healed most of your injuries from that car accident, but you will probably be sore for a little while. I didn't touch your curse while healing you."

"What the hell?!"

Kagome blinked, not expecting the words to come out of the cat's mouth as it seemed to glare at her, "What's wrong?" She asked, not surprised at all by a talking cat.

"You healed me?! You know about the curse?!" Kyou hissed, "What the hell are you?!" He demanded, able to feel she was _more _even in his cat form.

"A Miko," Kagome answered, "And not just your ordinary shrine maiden either," She laughed, "You might want to take it easy for the next day or so."

"Miko?" Kyou blinked, "What does–!?" He was cut off as a puff of smoke enveloped his body and just like that, he was in his human form.

"Why..." Kagome stared incredulously for a second while Kyou hastily pulled the little blanket he had been wrapped in over his more private parts before she looked away for his modesty, "Where are your clothes?!"

"My clothes don't just magically transform with me!" Kyou retorted with a huff as Kagome snickered and he felt his face heat up just a little, "You..." He felt awkward asking.

"I have clothes you can borrow," Kagome knew what he was about to ask, "As long you don't mind more traditional clothing," She stood up, "So then, Neko-san, what is your name?" She smiled widely when he answered and just knew her now monotonous life would be no more.

"Sohma Kyou."


	3. Sohma Shigure, The Dog

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

The Dog

* * *

"_Please_?"

Kagome glanced at the pleading male with a dry expression, "No," She almost rolled her eyes when Shigure audibly whined, "I won't."

"But why not?!" Shigure pouted, grinning as he tugged his kimono open even further to reveal more of his chest, "It would give me good ideas for a few novels~!"

"Then definitely not," Kagome deadpanned, "If you need a checkup," She thought of her fellow physician and suddenly felt sympathy for him, "Then ask Hatori-san. He's your actual family doctor."

"You're so boring~!" Shigure teased, flipping over so his head was in Kagome's lap, who now seemed annoyed that she no longer had access to her tea, "Isn't 'doctor play' a common theme in the bedroom?"

"It's already my job," Kagome sighed, "I don't need to take work into the 'bedroom' as you put it," She glanced down to the head resting on her lap with a raised brow, "Is that all you really called me for?"

"Just being around you always gives me new ideas!" Shigure smiled, "You and your own amazing stories from your shrine. I'm thinking about making a series about that Houshi and Taijiya from the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome let out a noise, knowing exactly what Shigure wrote on the side, "Those two are my ancestors," She rubbed her temple, "I would rather not have things written explicitly about them."

"You can't deny it wouldn't sell," Shigure smirked, "I find their relationship much more interesting than the one with the Inu Hanyou and the Shikon Miko. The ending to that legend was pretty ambiguous on whether or not they even got together."

Kagome blinked, _'I suppose that's true,' _She let out another sigh, _'Either way, a relationship with Inuyasha would not have been healthy for the both of us.'_

It was just her luck to find herself another dog.

A cursed one.

"Can you get up now?" Kagome finally spoke after a moment, seeing that Shigure was going no where, "My tea is getting cold."

"Nope, staying here," Shigure wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can freely hug _and _fantasize about you without worry about transforming~! I'm not even going to ask how you know about the curse!"

"That's good and all," Kagome poked Shigure's forehead, "But I actually came here for Honda-kun. It's almost time for her monthly checkup and I thought I drop by to tell her and since you would not stop pestering me to."

"Yeah, yeah," Shigure whined again, getting up from his position, "I know you're worried for her."

"There's no telling what Akito-san is capable of doing to her," Kagome frowned, "But if Honda-kun is hurt in any way by Akito-san," The look in Kagome's normally bright eyes was dark and it shook Shigure to his core, "I'll unravel the curse forcibly!"

"Might not be a good thing for us," Shigure said softly, knowing Kagome had a soft spot for her patient, Tohru, "Nothing bad will happen to her while she's under my roof. It's my promise to you."

"Do your best to keep it," Kagome looked at Shigure with those dark eyes before they lightened instantly and he was floored, "Now that my tea is cold, would you mind making me more?"

"Anything for you, Kagome~!"


	4. Sohma Hatori, The Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

The Dragon

* * *

"There, done."

Hatori opened his eyes, seeing the pale light fade as he blinked, squinting as he focused on the smiling person sitting before him.

"Well?" Kagome asked, tilting her head, "Any improvements? And don't lie to me either," She sighed, "It's honestly a difficult injury to heal."

The male stayed silent for a bit, closing his right eye in order to see if there really were any results, "I do believe I can see a little more clearly, if only a fraction." He stated, earning an excited clap from the girl sitting across from him.

"It will take quite a while to fully heal and restore your sight," Kagome admitted, "Flesh wounds are the easiest and–!?" She let out a surprised noise when Hatori suddenly grasped her hands.

"You have no need to feel any guilt," Hatori stated, squeezing her hands briefly before letting go, "Any improvement in my sight is miraculous enough," His lips quirked upwards as Kagome flushed at his softer expression, "I have no way to repay you."

"I am a Miko," Kagome smiled again, "It's what I'm supposed to do. You don't need to repay me," She hummed, "Or maybe you can take me on as an intern when I graduate?" She wondered out loud.

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Hatori felt the same disappointment that could be seen on Kagome's face, "I am the doctor for the Sohma family. I am not allowed to treat 'outsiders' or take on interns outside the family," He sighed, "If Akito finds out about this, then..."

"I'm not worried," Kagome shrugged, her eyes darkening, "There is really nothing Akito-san can do to me," She smirked and it put Hatori on edge, "I have faced much more difficult beings than Akito-san," She waved it off, "He is nothing to me."

"If Akito finds out about this," Hatori trailed off, staring at the girl he should not even been seen with, let alone any feelings he was starting to develop as she was still only in high school, "He might compel me to stay away from you."

"Then I'll find a loophole in the curse," Kagome retorted with confidence, "I won't break it, but I certainly can purify _that _part of the curse."

Hatori stared at the girl in shock as his mind scrambled with various different thoughts and how he first originally met her through Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou as they were classmates, "Higurashi-kun, I–"

"It's Kagome," The Miko interrupted with a huff, "Ka-Go-Me. It's not hard to say." She pouted for a moment before her expression mirrored Hatori's.

"Kagome-kun, I thank you," Hatori bowed, causing Kagome to flail her arms out in embarrassment, "For what you have already done and will continue to do for me."

"Sohma-sensei, you don't need to–!" Kagome began, but Hatori cut her off before she could even start.

"Then you may call me Hatori," The doctor stated with that tiny smile and his heart beat a little faster when Kagome's face flushed again and he knew he was starting down a dangerous path, "Just Hatori."

"Right," Kagome smiled shakily, still embarrassed when she fully realized just how handsome Hatori was when he smiled, "Hatori-san."

A dangerous path indeed.


End file.
